falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Organa.
The Siege of Organa was a battle in the Offensive of North against the Tribe of the North, Located to Organa in Alt Urgell, and is generally considered end of the Offensive Of North during the year 2284-2285. Background. At the end of July, the Legatus Primus Flavio Belisario heads towards Organa, eliminating any threat, including the lagging mutant forces. Flavio Belisario, wrote to the Andorra Principle informing that he would clean Organa and give it to the people of Andorra. On August 5, 2284, the imperial army of Flavio Belisario stood before the walls of Organa, covering the plains around the city. Under the sum of it there are about 10,000 infantry soldiers and about 20 battle tanks and some combat aircraft, which together with 100 effective howitzers and 10 MOWAG SNORA MLRS is far superior to the defenses of the city that only have 14,000 feral ghouls and about 800 mutants .. The city of Organa was on a small hill surrounded by plains except in the north which possessed a series of mountains. It had a double row of walls and twelve towers that had recently been reinforced. The mutants deployed their forces on the wall: to the north, it was defended by two hundred mutants and several hundred feral ghouls From the east side, 2,000 feral ghouls were placed with a hundred mutants. From the west side, a contingent of 100 mutants and 5,000 feral ghouls remained. On the south side they were led by the warchief Taurox 7,000 feral ghousl along with 200 mutants, in front they had the almighty imperial forces, with the Legatus Primus Flavio Belisario in command. Surrounding the City. On August 7 the siege began, the war cries of the soldiers who participated in the initial attack were accompanied by the beating of the drums and the sounding of the trumpets. The numerous howitzers began to bombard the walls of the city, destroying houses, temples and streets. Simultaneously, a shower of rockets, rose from enemy positions, causing havoc in the population and burning with fire the roofs of straw or wood. From 5 to 10 August, the mutants made numerous sorties in order to block the siege and destroy the enemy howitzers. On August 15, the mutants who were quartered to the north, carried out a surprise night attack against the imperial army, specifically against the camps of the North and West detachments, in order to destroy their war machines and loot their camps. . A substantial force of mutants and feral ghouls attacked the camp they took by surprise, the advance inside the camp was hindered by the ropes of the tents and the pickets, this gave the Imperials time to recover and gather those pickets and sentinels who were already armed, along with those who left their tents half-dressed, the mutant forces were finally forced to retreat at great losses, capturing some equipment. The crusaders made a second night attack on the night of August 18-19, starting at the southern gate. It was done by the feral ghouls with the support of some mutants. The Imperials discovered the attack, raised the alarm and counterattacked. The mutants retreated with many injured. On August 20 Taurox with its strongest mutants made another exit, from the south to attack the flank Mamluks. The Imperials had been warned of the exit, an ambush was prepared, but the mutants managed to escape. The Legatus Primus rebuked the Centurions for not trying hard enough. The whole outer wall collapsed before the incessant bombardment of shells and self-propelled artillery. Taking the City. On September 15, they attacked the north gate, being initially rejected by mutant defenders and ghouls after a hard confrontation. However, the imperial forces continued to attack the city constantly. Organa was weakened, Imperial soldiers had been bombing the towers of the city with their efficient shells that threw huge amounts of explosives, finally getting to the city on September 18, 2284 through a huge crack in the south wall, just in the Damned tower, where the Imperials stormed in, pushing the defenders to the inner wall. Effective shooters prepared the way for the first line of attackers composed of heavy assault units. The mutants had to go to reinforce the sector, because in theirs, the pressure of the armies of the north was much less strong. However the whole area was lost because further south, Taurox had yielded to the attacking thrust and had lost the tower of San Nicolás. The Imperials were already running through the streets, destroying everything in their path. The city was definitely lost and among the confused mutant population there was a desperate race fleeing in panic to the doors still free and chaotically trying to find a way to flee. In the outskirts, the chaos was total: there was no place to flee, some were literally torn to pieces by machine gun fire and mines. Some sought refuge with the mutant warriors who were willing to defend before the imperial of other sectors managed to reach. When they arrived, they killed anyone who did not escape. The number of victims that day is impossible to calculate. Flavius Belisarius had managed to reconquer most of Organa, only the fortress located north-west of the city, where a few mutants had taken refuge who had managed to escape the massacre at the gates, continued in mutant hands. The remaining mutants who had remained inside the fortress, exhausted, wounded and hungry, decided to continue defending the garrison, fighting hard and managing to reject several imperial attacks. For their part, they proceeded to place explosives on the walls of the fortress in order to get a breach and launch their troops for it. On April 28 the explosions collapsed part of the wall allowing the entry of 20 Evocati. The mutants, very inferior in number succumbed quickly, but at that moment the building collapsed, probably blown by the last mutants, killing defenders and attackers. Organa had fallen. Aftermath. Organa was the end of a campaign that turned out to be more expensive than the one due to the minotaur mutants. Without any kind of abuse of power to local civilians, the imperial forces left the area after burning the bodies of the mutants and ghouls